five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 May 2016
11:37 Eyyyyyy 11:37 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:47 Brb guys 11:49 Okay I'm back. 11:50 gtg 11:51 Okay. Bye. 12:10 Brb 12:42 " When the blazing sun is gone....... When the nothing shines upon........ " 12:42 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:43 ey 12:47 Ay 12:48 Mike. Is that another porn avatar? 12:48 No. 12:49 Oh. 12:49 What I want to know about that avatar is why it's upside down 12:50 Cowhat 12:50 What do you do when you're in a carseat, playing a PSV, and you're tired? 12:51 I dunno 12:51 Lemme rephrase 12:51 Eat a taco? 12:51 What would you do if you're in bed and you're playing you PSV? 12:51 I don't know what a PSV is 12:51 ... 12:51 nvm 12:54 So 12:54 Who wants to see my fac3e 12:54 *face 12:54 I guess. Sure. 12:55 Cassie says I look almost like her 12:56 Except there is a few differences 12:57 I guess that's why you call yourselves twins 12:58 Brb 01:00 Here 01:00 http://img.prntscr.com/img?url=http://i.imgur.com/Isxy7iH.png 10:56 Thanks. 11:09 Brb 11:15 Back. 11:37 Eyyyyyy 11:37 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:47 Brb guys 11:49 Okay I'm back. 11:50 gtg 11:51 Okay. Bye. 12:10 Brb 12:42 " When the blazing sun is gone....... When the nothing shines upon........ " 12:42 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 12:43 ey 12:47 Ay 12:48 Mike. Is that another porn avatar? 12:48 No. 12:49 Oh. 12:49 What I want to know about that avatar is why it's upside down 12:50 Cowhat 12:50 What do you do when you're in a carseat, playing a PSV, and you're tired? 12:51 I dunno 12:51 Lemme rephrase 12:51 Eat a taco? 12:51 What would you do if you're in bed and you're playing you PSV? 12:51 I don't know what a PSV is 12:51 ... 12:51 nvm 12:54 So 12:54 Who wants to see my fac3e 12:54 *face 12:54 I guess. Sure. 12:55 Cassie says I look almost like her 12:56 Except there is a few differences 12:57 I guess that's why you call yourselves twins 12:58 Brb 01:00 Here 01:00 http://img.prntscr.com/img?url=http://i.imgur.com/Isxy7iH.png 01:08 Fab. 01:09 XD 01:09 RIP 01:09 rest in potaers. 01:10 Cassie has seen my faedc 01:10 *Faec 01:10 yhes 01:10 It's ugly rite cassie :3 01:12 Wat no. 01:12 iitt's uggly thoo 01:13 Betch if yer ugly that means I'm ugly tho. 01:13 DEN DAT MEANS WE'RE BOTH UGLY 01:13 wE'RE BEUTIFUL 01:13 BETCH U RITE BTU 01:13 U MORE BOOTIFUL 01:13 *BUT 01:13 I'm ugly too 01:13 am I a twin? 01:13 BETCH SHOW YO FACE 01:13 AND I'L PROVE YO A- NO 01:13 I don't know how to 01:14 ONLY ME AND CASSIEARE TWINSNOO ONE ELSE 01:14 We don't 01:14 wnat to become triplets 01:14 Plus 01:14 Me and Cassie has a shitton in common 01:16 Wait if we twins 01:16 Den 01:16 We must decide who cam out first 01:16 *came 01:16 bUT CAS 01:16 BETCH 01:16 I CAME OUT FIRST 01:16 wHAT 01:16 CUS 01:17 I AM 14 01:17 AND U 01:17 IS 01:17 O YEA 01:17 13 01:17 AND IMMA TURN 15 IN ONE MONTH OR LESS 01:17 EVEN THO 01:17 U IS LIKE 01:17 TWO YEARS YOUNGER DEN ME 01:17 WE STILL BE TWINS 01:17 AIHT? 01:17 *aIGHT? 01:19 YES 01:19 CAUSE 2 YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE IS TWINS 01:19 YES 01:20 I CAME OUT OF MOTHER FIRST AND THEN AFTER TWO YEARS YOU CAME OUT 01:20 YOU WERE IN HER FOOR A LOONNNG TIEM 01:21 Cassie 01:21 who is our mam tho 01:22 Did our mam abandon us ;-; 01:22 Idk 01:22 Wait I thought Jen was my mom 01:22 NO 01:22 JEN IS NOT OUR MAM ANYMORE 01:22 WE FIND NEW MAM 01:23 WE MUST PUT 01:23 ADS 01:23 ON PORNHUB 01:25 CASSIE 01:25 WE MUST PUT ADS 01:25 ON PORNHUB 01:25 OK 01:25 *OK? 01:25 WHAT 01:26 WHY PRINHUB 01:26 CUS 01:26 SO WE CAN HAVE A GOD DAMN MOM, THAT... IDUNNO 01:26 are we makin' pronos? (kappa) 01:26 YES 01:26 Mike you know thaT'S INCEST 01:26 Incest ones (kappa) 01:26 I WAS KIDDIN G 01:28 OkayIwaskindofkidding (kappa) 01:28 Woabreh 01:28 chil 01:29 i wa sjok in g 01:29 Guys! 01:30 Crit has finished his plans on Japed Week! 01:30 He told me on Skype! 01:33 Cassie 01:33 rip 01:33 No 01:34 Cowhat 01:35 Crit has finished his plans on JW 01:36 Really?! 01:39 Yep 01:39 Do you have proof? 12:58 Brb 01:00 Here 01:00 http://img.prntscr.com/img?url=http://i.imgur.com/Isxy7iH.png 01:08 Fab. 01:09 XD 01:09 RIP 01:09 rest in potaers. 01:10 Cassie has seen my faedc 01:10 *Faec 01:10 yhes 01:10 It's ugly rite cassie :3 01:12 Wat no. 01:12 iitt's uggly thoo 01:13 Betch if yer ugly that means I'm ugly tho. 01:13 DEN DAT MEANS WE'RE BOTH UGLY 01:13 wE'RE BEUTIFUL 01:13 BETCH U RITE BTU 01:13 U MORE BOOTIFUL 01:13 *BUT 01:13 I'm ugly too 01:13 am I a twin? 01:13 BETCH SHOW YO FACE 01:13 AND I'L PROVE YO A- NO 01:13 I don't know how to 01:14 ONLY ME AND CASSIEARE TWINSNOO ONE ELSE 01:14 We don't 01:14 wnat to become triplets 01:14 Plus 01:14 Me and Cassie has a shitton in common 01:16 Wait if we twins 01:16 Den 01:16 We must decide who cam out first 01:16 *came 01:16 bUT CAS 01:16 BETCH 01:16 I CAME OUT FIRST 01:16 wHAT 01:16 CUS 01:17 I AM 14 01:17 AND U 01:17 IS 01:17 O YEA 01:17 13 01:17 AND IMMA TURN 15 IN ONE MONTH OR LESS 01:17 EVEN THO 01:17 U IS LIKE 01:17 TWO YEARS YOUNGER DEN ME 01:17 WE STILL BE TWINS 01:17 AIHT? 01:17 *aIGHT? 01:19 YES 01:19 CAUSE 2 YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE IS TWINS 01:19 YES 01:20 I CAME OUT OF MOTHER FIRST AND THEN AFTER TWO YEARS YOU CAME OUT 01:20 YOU WERE IN HER FOOR A LOONNNG TIEM 01:21 Cassie 01:21 who is our mam tho 01:22 Did our mam abandon us ;-; 01:22 Idk 01:22 Wait I thought Jen was my mom 01:22 NO 01:22 JEN IS NOT OUR MAM ANYMORE 01:22 WE FIND NEW MAM 01:23 WE MUST PUT 01:23 ADS 01:23 ON PORNHUB 01:25 CASSIE 01:25 WE MUST PUT ADS 01:25 ON PORNHUB 01:25 OK 01:25 *OK? 01:25 WHAT 01:26 WHY PRINHUB 01:26 CUS 01:26 SO WE CAN HAVE A GOD DAMN MOM, THAT... IDUNNO 01:26 are we makin' pronos? (kappa) 01:26 YES 01:26 Mike you know thaT'S INCEST 01:26 Incest ones (kappa) 01:26 I WAS KIDDIN G 01:28 OkayIwaskindofkidding (kappa) 01:28 Woabreh 01:28 chil 01:29 i wa sjok in g 01:29 Guys! 01:30 Crit has finished his plans on Japed Week! 01:30 He told me on Skype! 01:33 Cassie 01:33 rip 01:33 No 01:34 Cowhat 01:35 Crit has finished his plans on JW 01:36 Really?! 01:39 Yep 01:39 Do you have proof? 01:43 Oh 01:44 lemme get the message 01:44 BUT 01:44 HE HAS TOLD ME to not spoil the game mechanics 01:44 Tell me everything in PM 01:44 i finished my plans for JW 01:44 Lemme just 01:45 "i finished my plans for JW" 01:45 "its a crudely drawn map with unintelligible text" 01:45 01:45 Cowhat 01:45 He told me to not tell ANYONE 01:45 I'm not telling you anything. 01:46 Just tell me a bit of it then 01:46 No. 01:47 Okay 01:47 wait, did Cassie leav- nuuuuuuu, Cassie! ;-; 02:07 e 02:08 a 02:08 sports 01:30 Crit has finished his plans on Japed Week! 01:30 He told me on Skype! 01:33 Cassie 01:33 rip 01:33 No 01:34 Cowhat 01:35 Crit has finished his plans on JW 01:36 Really?! 01:39 Yep 01:39 Do you have proof? 01:43 Oh 01:44 lemme get the message 01:44 BUT 01:44 HE HAS TOLD ME to not spoil the game mechanics 01:44 Tell me everything in PM 01:44 i finished my plans for JW 01:44 Lemme just 01:45 "i finished my plans for JW" 01:45 "its a crudely drawn map with unintelligible text" 01:45 01:45 Cowhat 01:45 He told me to not tell ANYONE 01:45 I'm not telling you anything. 01:46 Just tell me a bit of it then 01:46 No. 01:47 Okay 01:47 wait, did Cassie leav- nuuuuuuu, Cassie! ;-; 02:07 e 02:08 a 02:08 sports 03:23 Hi Mike 04:44 test 04:44 rip 04:46 I'm bored at right now 04:46 *af 04:47 Mike get Cassie on here 04:48 We need the sin trio to unite 04:52 Trio? 04:52 Bruh, Cassie is probably sleeping tho. 04:52 They ain't online rn 04:53 So, she live in NY 04:53 and I live in NL 04:53 So... 04:53 hang on 04:53 Yup. The time zones are way different. 04:54 i'll just wait till Cas gets on 06:47 enishole 06:50 same 07:30 Mike life 07:30 *live 07:34 okay 07:34 so 07:34 remember that kid that who linked that you are an idiot page 07:35 turns out, i didn't know that was a virus. 07:35 it never happened to me. 07:42 who 07:46 idk 07:46 there was some kid who tried to link a virus website 08:01 The guy who linked it was named " Dipsy the tubbybot " or something like that. 08:01 Eyyyyyyyy 08:03 o 08:04 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 08:04 Ay 08:04 I'm making another Steve Lore: Part Five teaser. 08:04 Guys 08:04 After making up my mind and a couple of decisions, I decided this will be the final Steve Lore. 08:04 Yeah? 08:04 I think only Cowhat and Tuparman know? 08:04 But 08:05 Yeah? 08:05 whut 08:05 Crit has messaged me some of the game mechanics on Skype (I can't tell you any of the game mechanics since he has told me not to) and he told me that he has finished his plans on Japed Week. 08:05 o yea 08:06 Cool. 08:07 Tup, Cowhat, and I are like, the only ones who don't Skype everyone else. 08:08 Yeah I don't have and don't like skype 08:08 I'm kind of surprised Crit has told me some of the game mechanics 08:08 i have skype 08:09 I have Skype and FaceTime. 08:09 I use FaceTime more often. 08:10 Skype makes the screen kind of blurry. 08:10 lemme turn off my laptop and turn it back on 08:11 Why? 08:11 I think he's getting lag or something 08:11 Steam won't open 08:11 and I wanna talk to Crit 08:13 I think I'll do a face reveal soon. 08:13 I mean an actual face reveal. 08:13 Not some kind of troll. 08:13 Maybe I'll wear that Freddy Fazbear head I made and only show the bottom half of my face. 08:14 I'm not sure. 08:21 lel 08:22 I'll show a legit face reveal if... u show me yo face revel 08:22 idk 08:22 im bored 08:25 You know what fuck it imma show my face 08:27 Mike show me ur face in P! 08:27 *PM 08:27 Okay. 08:27 Here. 08:27 https://m.imgur.com/gallery/0s1ivnY 08:27 Lololololololol (wHY) 08:27 Where did you get that Feddy head? 08:28 I made it on ?Halloween. 08:28 *Halloween 08:28 Oh 08:32 Alright 08:32 The moment all u lettle shits been waiting for. 08:32 My face reveal. 08:32 http://prntscr.com/b42kcy Also btw, don't show it to anyone else 'ya skrubs. 08:33 Got it. 08:33 Thanks for showing. 08:33 So fab 08:34 now 08:34 I'm bored 08:34 Wait. 08:34 Mike. 08:35 Remember this? 08:35 Huh 08:35 * The Real PTLD-93 drives a large bus into the chat room 08:35 WE DA BUS 08:35 AND WE TAKIN OVA 08:35 What is it- lol 08:35 Yes, I do remember. 08:35 Holy shit. My auto correct was about to spell " OVA " as " OVARIES ". wHY 08:36 lmao 08:37 Wow. There's this one guy on Imgur who commented on my " face reveal ". He said " I see Autism Speaks has a new logo. " 08:37 Holy fu ck 08:37 he l p 08:37 Why? 08:37 Shirt is too hot 08:37 o h 08:37 [08:37 FUCK 08:38 o h 08:38 It's hot af in my room 08:38 I'm wearing a Splatoon shirt right now, because why not? 08:39 Splatoon is basically Call Of Duty with paintball, and squids everywhere. 08:39 Thank god there's no henta-//SHOT 08:10 lemme turn off my laptop and turn it back on 08:11 Why? 08:11 I think he's getting lag or something 08:11 Steam won't open 08:11 and I wanna talk to Crit 08:13 I think I'll do a face reveal soon. 08:13 I mean an actual face reveal. 08:13 Not some kind of troll. 08:13 Maybe I'll wear that Freddy Fazbear head I made and only show the bottom half of my face. 08:14 I'm not sure. 08:21 lel 08:22 I'll show a legit face reveal if... u show me yo face revel 08:22 idk 08:22 im bored 08:25 You know what fuck it imma show my face 08:27 Mike show me ur face in P! 08:27 *PM 08:27 Okay. 08:27 Here. 08:27 https://m.imgur.com/gallery/0s1ivnY 08:27 Lololololololol (wHY) 08:27 Where did you get that Feddy head? 08:28 I made it on ?Halloween. 08:28 *Halloween 08:28 Oh 08:32 Alright 08:32 The moment all u lettle shits been waiting for. 08:32 My face reveal. 08:32 http://prntscr.com/b42kcy Also btw, don't show it to anyone else 'ya skrubs. 08:33 Got it. 08:33 Thanks for showing. 08:33 So fab 08:34 now 08:34 I'm bored 08:34 Wait. 08:34 Mike. 08:35 Remember this? 08:35 Huh 08:35 * The Real PTLD-93 drives a large bus into the chat room 08:35 WE DA BUS 08:35 AND WE TAKIN OVA 08:35 What is it- lol 08:35 Yes, I do remember. 08:35 Holy shit. My auto correct was about to spell " OVA " as " OVARIES ". wHY 08:36 lmao 08:37 Wow. There's this one guy on Imgur who commented on my " face reveal ". He said " I see Autism Speaks has a new logo. " 08:37 Holy fu ck 08:37 he l p 08:37 Why? 08:37 Shirt is too hot 08:37 o h 08:37 [08:37 FUCK 08:38 o h 08:38 It's hot af in my room 08:38 I'm wearing a Splatoon shirt right now, because why not? 08:39 Splatoon is basically Call Of Duty with paintball, and squids everywhere. 08:39 Thank god there's no henta-//SHOT 08:53 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 08:53 Take your shirt off Mike. (kappa) 08:53 CASSIE 08:53 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs 08:53 CASSIE 08:53 IT'S BEEN SO LONG 08:53 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs as well 08:54 * MikeSulpher takes my shirt off then 08:54 h0t 08:54 Oh wait. 08:54 * The Real PTLD-93 looks at Cassie 08:54 ayy 08:54 u gay 08:54 * The Real PTLD-93 holds up black marker 08:54 all the homo 08:54 * The Real PTLD-93 draws dick on Cassie's forehead 08:54 Hue 08:54 /me 08:55 OH SHITRUN 08:55 * The Real PTLD-93 runs away 08:55 * MikeSulpher shoots PTLD 08:55 Ah fu- 08:55 * The Real PTLD-93 ded 08:55 No one does that to my twen siner 08:55 *sinner 08:55 * The Real PTLD-93 deader then ded 08:55 * The Real PTLD-93 dedededededed 08:55 I AM DEADED 08:55 a 08:57 Breh I like dick. 08:57 samre 08:57 same 08:57 samre 08:58 This just iN. 08:58 Mike wants the dEE. 08:58 the dICK. 08:58 yES 08:59 I leik deck 09:00 Tup. 09:00 e 09:00 Holy shit. Thread:32338 09:01 yes 09:02 mOM WHAT'D YOU PUT IN MY DRINK 09:07 peNIS 09:07 The only way to put a dick in your drink would be cutting off a- CASS HOLY SHIT 09:08 Cassie 09:08 is wondering 09:08 brb 09:08 * The Real PTLD-93 runs around in circles 09:08 if we are actually twins 09:08 Huh. 09:08 You might be 09:08 Maybe. 09:11 wE ARE THO TBH 09:12 rEALLY 09:12 whoEVER OUR MOM WAS 09:12 Probably saw us and threw us out the window like "bYE FELICIA" 09:13 But Cas 09:13 I am a year older than u 09:13 we still twins 09:13 cus 09:13 logic 09:13 She threw you out. 09:13 Then she tried to keep me inside her as long as she could. 09:13 ...that sounded bad. 09:15 o h my g o d 09:15 My o w n mother threw me out 09:16 How dare she 09:16 XD 09:18 Cas 09:18 hi 09:18 hug 09:18 pls 09:20 * CypherStarnova hugs. 09:20 bak 08:53 CASSIE 08:53 IT'S BEEN SO LONG 08:53 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs as well 08:54 * MikeSulpher takes my shirt off then 08:54 h0t 08:54 Oh wait. 08:54 * The Real PTLD-93 looks at Cassie 08:54 ayy 08:54 u gay 08:54 * The Real PTLD-93 holds up black marker 08:54 all the homo 08:54 * The Real PTLD-93 draws dick on Cassie's forehead 08:54 Hue 08:54 /me 08:55 OH SHITRUN 08:55 * The Real PTLD-93 runs away 08:55 * MikeSulpher shoots PTLD 08:55 Ah fu- 08:55 * The Real PTLD-93 ded 08:55 No one does that to my twen siner 08:55 *sinner 08:55 * The Real PTLD-93 deader then ded 08:55 * The Real PTLD-93 dedededededed 08:55 I AM DEADED 08:55 a 08:57 Breh I like dick. 08:57 samre 08:57 same 08:57 samre 08:58 This just iN. 08:58 Mike wants the dEE. 08:58 the dICK. 08:58 yES 08:59 I leik deck 09:00 Tup. 09:00 e 09:00 Holy shit. Thread:32338 09:01 yes 09:02 mOM WHAT'D YOU PUT IN MY DRINK 09:07 peNIS 09:07 The only way to put a dick in your drink would be cutting off a- CASS HOLY SHIT 09:08 Cassie 09:08 is wondering 09:08 brb 09:08 * The Real PTLD-93 runs around in circles 09:08 if we are actually twins 09:08 Huh. 09:08 You might be 09:08 Maybe. 09:11 wE ARE THO TBH 09:12 rEALLY 09:12 whoEVER OUR MOM WAS 09:12 Probably saw us and threw us out the window like "bYE FELICIA" 09:13 But Cas 09:13 I am a year older than u 09:13 we still twins 09:13 cus 09:13 logic 09:13 She threw you out. 09:13 Then she tried to keep me inside her as long as she could. 09:13 ...that sounded bad. 09:15 o h my g o d 09:15 My o w n mother threw me out 09:16 How dare she 09:16 XD 09:18 Cas 09:18 hi 09:18 hug 09:18 pls 09:20 * CypherStarnova hugs. 09:20 bak 09:22 * MikeSulpher hugs cassie back 09:33 Tmw you sneeze and you spit everywhere on accident. 09:34 o h g o d 09:34 also s am e 10:03 aaaaaa 10:14 e 10:14 spook 10:16 aaaaaaa 10:16 is spoked 10:17 O would u look at dat its Jape 10:17 im redy to git thoroughly japed 10:19 camera animation is hard fml 10:25 Crit, just use FN2's code for the CA 10:26 if only it were that easy 10:26 I have to manually import 300+ animations 10:26 o 10:27 Holy shit 10:34 Eyyyyyyy 10:34 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:34 Crit holy shit. 10:36 needless to say this game will be very animation-heavy 10:36 I know my way around clickteam now though so I should be able to make it all work 10:36 Cool. 10:38 that's pretty h0t 10:38 I've been working my ass off recently doing all this but I know that in the end it'll be worth it 10:39 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs Crit 10:39 my old monitor actually fried from all the work I've been doing on it for hours upon hours at a time 10:39 @PTLD 10:39 aww thanks 10:39 Seriously? Woah. 10:39 Sure. 10:40 the backup monitor I'm currently using is pretty shitty so I might make lighting a bit weird unfortunately 10:40 You deserve it. Maybe if you send me a picture of one of the characters, I'll draw one on my DA as a " reward " or something like that.... because of how hard you're workingc 10:40 *working. 10:40 there's jape and an elephant guy that we know of so far 10:41 I'm guessing that the elephants name is Patches 10:41 Cool. 10:42 the elephant guy was actually made by Dark Fredbear so that's pretty neat 10:42 Nice 10:42 woahwoah 10:42 sincewhendidcritgeton 10:42 haven't seen you in like forever 10:42 But what's his name? 10:43 Dfredbear called him "Apop" 10:44 Apop? 10:44 i'm suprised no-one has caught the big reference toward knightmare. 10:45 like 10:45 big bot 10:45 made out of smaller bots 10:45 smaller bots are named stuff like Rampage, Longhaul, Hightower 10:45 BIG BOT COVERED IN WEAPONS 10:45 SERIOUSLY GUYS, AM I IN A VOID OF NOTHINGNESS NOW 10:46 brb 10:46 AAAA 10:46 if anyone's wondering 10:47 My OC, Knightmare, is based off Devastator from Transformers. 10:47 It's not based G1 since it's bipedal 10:47 it's the Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen 10:47 i just made it bipedal since i don't want a giant dog 10:48 Oh yeah. 10:48 I remember that. 10:48 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:48 Ay 11:37 fml 10:49 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 10:49 i think I pressed it too many times 10:50 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx points to Mike 10:50 HE RUINED MY DREAM JOURNAL 10:50 10:50 tittle hair - Today at 6:48 PM 10:50 TITTLE 10:50 W HA T 10:50 Tenshi Hinanawi - Today at 6:49 PM 10:50 PFFFF 10:50 tittle hair - Today at 6:49 PM 10:50 HOWFUCKINGDAREYOU 10:50 WTB, fuck off ho 10:50 XD 10:50 AFTER CLASS, BOTH OF YOU REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. 10:50 ... 10:50 TITTIES AND TITTLES 10:51 WITH YOUR PARENTS. 10:51 What? 10:51 (lavaboysharkgirlmeme) 10:51 xd 10:51 it's a meme 10:51 *XD 10:51 OH YEAH 10:51 my sister won't silence about it. 10:51 I hated that " movie " when I was 8. 10:51 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws ruined dream journal at Tuparman 10:51 awrdtfy 10:51 * The Real PTLD-93 grabs a flamethrower and looks at the ruined dream journal 10:52 KILLITWITHFIRE 10:52 dude, mr. electric was just a metal ball with geogre lopez's face and plug limbs 10:52 george* 10:52 * The Real PTLD-93 burns Tup and the dream journal 10:52 huehuhehuheheueheh 10:52 did you think i was joking about george lopez. nope, that WAS GEORGE LOPEZ. 10:52 y u do dis to me 10:52 the main villian 10:52 in that movie 10:52 was a metal ball with george lopez's face 10:53 do i need to continue 10:53 oh and yesterday was friday 13th 10:53 same day as the release of fnaf world update 2 10:54 and i think there was a full moon. 10:54 Cool. 10:54 I think Scott knew that would happen. 10:54 maybe 10:54 *sniff* 10:54 maybe 10:54 and we all know what the update was like 10:55 I did not know that the update was released. 10:55 i have a main story planned out for DKZ 10:55 It was, yesterday 10:55 and i finally got to it in 6 out of 5 10:55 and you ask me 10:55 i was a real bonehead about it. 10:56 no response? 10:56 i knew i would be judged 10:57 no-one? 10:57 you guys really have the blues 10:57 No. 10:58 WTB, just, no. 10:58 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx smile breaks boundaries of face 11:01 there's also a upcoming villian no-one has noticed 11:01 he appears briefly for a second, that's it. 11:01 and he's mentioned in 6 of 5. 11:02 Can you link me 6 out of 5? I wanna see if I can find him. 11:04 Eh oh 11:04 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:04 Listen to my voice, and you will find the key. 11:05 If you can see, how fast can you flee? 11:05 something something madness 11:06 Hi Pig 11:06 Hi 11:06 hoi 11:06 GREEN 11:06 * The Real PTLD-93 glomps green 11:06 AAAAAAAAA 11:06 Finally. You're here. 11:07 I decided to come visit 11:07 cuz y not 11:07 A 11:09 Wait tf 11:09 Ay Pig 11:09 like my avatar 11:09 Ay 11:09 yus 11:12 aHHH 11:12 I FELL OFF MY CHAIR 11:13 MY USERNAME ON DISCORD IS TITTLESULPHER 11:13 Peg 11:13 tittles 11:13 XD 11:13 Omg yes 11:14 My name was 11:14 went to see Captain America: Civil War today with a friend 11:14 Nipple hair 11:14 it was awesome 11:14 then someone changed it 11:14 um 11:14 to tittle hair 11:14 ok 11:14 and then I chaned it 11:14 *changed it 11:14 to TittleSulpher 11:14 BRAHM, BRAUH, BRUMP, BRANTWHAT'S NEW PUSSY 11:15 ... 11:15 wtf 11:15 I FRO GOT 11:15 Forgot 11:15 I forgot 11:15 to add What's New Pussy Cat. 11:16 Pig 11:16 WOAHOHOHOH. 11:16 Mike, what are you even talking about? 11:16 it's a song. 11:16 Your mom 11:16 WHAT'S NEW PUSSY CAT. WOAH- 11:16 *Deep Inhale* 11:16 OOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOh. 11:17 ;-; 11:17 AAAAAAAAAAA 11:17 CAN'T WAKE UP 11:17 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 11:17 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs Cowhat 11:17 Pig 11:17 Wake up 11:17 live 11:18 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back 11:18 * PigZapper hugs Mike 11:18 * MikeSulpher hugs back. 11:19 * MikeSulpher throws in pm. 11:20 okay 11:20 LISTEN HERE MIKE 11:20 YOU STOLE FIZZY LIFTING DRINKS. 11:20 SO YOU GET NOTHING. YOU LOSE. 11:20 No 11:21 I didn't steal shit 11:21 GOOD DAY SIR 11:21 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx slams PHONE 11:21 Well then. 11:22 I think that was a Charil and The Choclet Factory reference 11:22 it was 11:22 And I spelt that wrong 11:22 Nice spelling bro 11:22 GRAMMAR WHY 11:23 so i was coming home from school 11:23 my brother is in high school while i'm in middle school 11:23 i usually get picked up first while my brother is 2nd 11:23 When I was a kid, Charlie And The Choclate Factory gave me fucking nightmares. 11:23 so a few days ago, my brother gets picked up and asks my mom Hey Mom, Do You Know What Memes are? 11:24 i started giggling like a motherf'er 11:24 > Is watching Youtube and doesn't pay attention to what is playing. 11:24 > SUDDENLY! "Top 10 Facts About Sex" 11:24 > "Oh. Eh, I'mma still watch it" 11:24 number 1 11:24 you put penis in vag 11:25 me: how interesting 11:25 WTB 11:25 stfu 11:25 mike 11:25 do you eat the booty like groceries-//shot 11:25 //SHOT* 11:25 No. 11:25 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx mike does not care i was just murdered in front of him 11:25 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx is literally dead 11:25 Kay. 11:26 Annnnnnd Pig ded 11:26 i think I killed Pig 11:26 Nope, he live. 11:27 Grr 11:27 Wiki problems, mate? 11:27 *wifi 11:27 i'm watching some found footage horror films 11:27 pretty c00l 11:28 found footage films and creepy videos are cool 11:28 I watched Ghost Encounters. 11:28 That was a good movie. 11:28 you got the spooky visual tears and audio distorts 11:28 The Paranormal Activity Series suck ass. 11:29 Pig 11:29 Ye 11:30 I bet you misread Crit's name as Clit once. 11:30 Actually no 11:30 but once 11:30 Found footage movies aren't always good. I've seen a couple of really good ones online. I can link one I found a while back. 11:30 I read it as Critlol 11:30 watching a scary found footage short film 11:30 paranormal one 11:30 suddenly 11:30 FLYING BABY DOLL 11:30 THAT FLIES INTO THE HANDS OF A GHOST GIRL 11:30 Thing is 11:31 A FNAF short film like that would be cool 11:31 in horror movies 11:31 who looks suprisely emo 11:31 when a character hears a noise 11:31 Watch this short. It's really good. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aTTJQs2f2Uo 11:31 they do a dumb thing 11:31 do they have the hot topic in afterlife 11:31 and yell who it is 11:31 giving away where they are. 11:31 *asks who is it 11:31 Watch this short. I promise you, it won't disappoint. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aTTJQs2f2Uo 11:32 Wait 11:32 OMG 11:32 Top 10 Scariest REAL Found Footages. 11:32 ... iMMA FUCKING WATCH IT 11:32 *Footage 11:33 GUYS WATCH THIIISSSSSS https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aTTJQs2f2Uo 11:34 I wonder if the FNAF movie will be canon or in another AU 11:34 I don't really like FNAF anymore. 11:34 Something simple like the Silver Eyes AU 11:37 fml 11:37 whhhyy shiternet 11:37 Shiternet pls 11:38 Brb 11:40 back 11:40 got diner 11:40 i'm watching the hunt 11:43 THE HUNT -Original 2010 Short Film 11:43 short film was recorded in 2009 11:43 film was uploaded on 2011 11:43 goddamn make up your mind 11:43 (not you pig) 2016 05 14